Together with You
by Grey Cho
Summary: Kau jahil, tidak cocok menjadi psikolog, dan menyebalkan. Namun, hari-hariku terasa menyenangkan saat bersamamu. [AU] [Oneshot] [For Didi's Bday]


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

( _I don't take any profit by publishing this fict_ )

SasuHina

AU & a Bit OoC

(Note : Hinata di sini seperti Hinata pra-shippuden dan karakter lain seperti dalam serial Boruto)

( _Parody inside_ )

Secara spesial dipersembahkan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Didi! Selamat ulang tahun!

 **Together with You**

Hyuuga Hinata. Usianya delapan belas tahun. Artinya? Ini adalah tahun pertama sang gadis menjadi mahasiswi. Tentu saja untuk bisa dinyatakan sebagai mahasiswi seratus persen, dia perlu menjalankan masa bagaikan seribu tahun yang dinamakan masa orientasi. Terlebih, di universitas yang dimasukinya, masa orientasi selalu dibumbui dengan cerita kurang mengenakkan. Ada yang sampai patah tulanglah, luka-lukalah, dan lain-lain. Tunggu, sebenarnya ini masa orientasi alias pengenalan atau latihan untuk menjadi ninja, sih?

Gadis yang dimaksud kini tengah berdiri di depan cermin. Mata _lavender_ pucatnya bertemu dengan sepasang mata lain yang hanya merupakan pantulan dirinya. Dia menghela napas, barangkali sudah merasa lelah dengan persiapan masa orientasi kendati masa orientasi tersebut belum dimulai. Hyuuga Hinata memiliki postur yang berbeda dengan gadis kebanyakan. Meski usianya sudah bisa dikatakan remaja menuju dewasa, tinggi badannya tidak sampai bahu orang dewasa. Rambutnya pun pendek. Jika berpakaian layaknya laki-laki, niscaya dia bisa sampai disebut "tampan". Lain hal dengan seseorang.

* * *

Hinata berjalan menuju halaman sekolah. Ratusan pasang mata lelaki tertuju padanya. Siulan, bisik-bisik, semuanya berbaur menjadi gemuruh di depan gedung sekolah yang menjulang tinggi. Bukan. Objek yang dituju bukanlah Hinata. Hinata 'hanya' kebetulan berada amat dekat dengan si objek.

"Neji-nii, aku tidak ingin berada di dekatmu. Rasanya tidak nyaman menarik perhatian orang-orang seperti ini."

Ya! Objek asli dari ratusan mata yang terpikat dengan pesona makhluk Tuhan paling menggoda itu adalah Neji. Rambut panjangnya yang lembut, mata yang sedikit sayu tapi tajam, kulit yang bersih, dan tubuh yang proporsional menjadikan sang pemuda lebih mirip model perempuan dibanding seorang pemuda. Alasan kenapa Hinata rela masuk ke universitas yang masa orientasinya terkenal secara negatif tak lain adalah karena universitas ini mengizinkan mahasiswa yang ada untuk memanjangkan rambut. Kebebasan itu berlaku untuk kaum Adam. Tentu saja Neji senang bukan kepalang. Dia mengajak, memaksa sebenarnya, Hinata untuk menemaninya melewatkan masa pradewasa di sini.

Jika ditanya kenapa Neji kukuh memanjangkan rambut dan bersedia bolak-balik ke salon sekadar merawat rambut panjangnya, itu lantaran dirinya ingin seperti samurai yang ada di salah satu _anime_. Saat senggang, Neji memang senang berlatih pedang di halaman belakang kediaman Hyuuga. Neji ingin menjadi samurai yang handal dan keren seperti Hijikata Toshirou. Hanya saja versi poni yang tidak berbentuk "v". Jika sedang berlatih, sang pemuda bahkan menyelipkan permen di mulutnya, alih-alih pengganti rokok (Hizashi bisa melempar asbak kepunyaannya jika tahu Neji merokok).

Neji dan Hinata adalah sepasang kakak sepupu-adik sepupu yang menyukai segala hal berbau _anime_ dan _manga_. Singkat kata, mereka berdua _otaku_.

Memilih tidak terlibat masuk ke dalam gelombang manusia atau bisa dibilang penggemar dadakan Neji, Hinata meloloskan diri. Masa orientasi dimulai. Hinata turut berbaris di antara mahasiswa bau lainnya. Bau? Bukan. Itu bukan _typo_. _Well_ , ratusan bahkan ribuan orang berkumpul memadati aula yang sama dan berdiri berdesakan bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Tubuh Hinata yang kecil, entah oleh siapa, terdorong ke depan. Membuat dia tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang senior yang kebetulan lewat.

"Kerdil, perhatikan langkahmu!" Bentak senior tersebut.

Hinata terdiam. Senior yang memiliki rambut nyaris sepundak dan poni menutup sebagian wajahnya berdecih lalu pergi.

* * *

Bola mata Hinata berputar jengah. Dia kembali bertemu dengan senior yang tadi membentaknya. Seolah Hinata adalah mangsa lezat dan si senior adalah pemburunya, sang gadis bisa melihat seringai tipis yang terpatri di wajah pemuda itu. Hinata berusaha menyeret kakinya untuk berbaris ke dalam barisan kelompoknya. Senior yang mengenalkan diri sebagai Uchiha Sasuke terang saja menjadikannya bahan bersenang-senang.

"Capeknya …," keluh Hinata.

Sedari tadi, dia diisengi oleh senior yang satu itu. Hinata yakin benar telah membawa perlengkapan ospek sesuai perintah. Namun, kenapa tiba-tiba perlengkapannya menjadi tidak lengkap? Hinata yang kebingungan harus menjalani hukuman, yakni _push up_ dan _sit up_ sebanyak dua puluh kali! Belum lagi, senior yang satu itu kembali mengisenginya dengan menyuruh Hinata membawakan dia alat tulis milik senior lain yang (entah sengaja atau tidak) tertinggal di dalam aula. Ketika keluar aula, Hinata menjadi bahan bulan-bulanan senior lain. Para junior tengah mendengarkan materi yang disampaikan narasumber di dalam aula dan Hinata melanggar peraturan nomor satu: selama penyampaian materi, peserta dilarang meninggalkan ruangan. Ketika hendak membela diri dengan berkata bahwa dia disuruh Sasuke untuk mengantarkan benda tersebut ke pos jaga, sosok yang dituju menampakkan diri. Bukannya menjelaskan kesalahpahaman, Sasuke justru memperkeruh keadaan. Dia berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa dan membiarkan Hinata berdiri di lorong sembari mendengar ceramah senior tentang kedisiplinan.

Hinata tanpa sengaja menubruk pohon dan membuat dia ditertawakan beberapa senior.

Kali ini, peserta diminta untuk berkeliling gedung A sebanyak empat kali. Permintaan yang tidak jelas itu dituruti Hinata. Sampai akhirnya, dia melihat rekan satu kelompoknya (di bawah komando Sasuke) yang tampak kembali entah dari mana … dengan mimik muka yang tidak memperlihatkan kelelahan.

"Hinata, kami mencarimu dari tadi!"

Hinata yang tengah menghapus keringat di lehernya terpaku. "Eh? Aku sedang berlari mengelilingi gedung A. Sasuke-senpai yang memerintahkan. Dia bilang ini termasuk kegiatan ospek."

"Apa? Mana ada kegiatan seperti itu! Kami baru saja ikut tur keliling kampus. Sasuke-senpai juga ada. Dia bahkan menanyakan di mana kau berada!"

Hinata nyaris saja tidak bisa menahan emosi dan berpikir untuk berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, seolah-olah dia sedang berada di tepi pantai dan bukannya berada di lapangan kampus.

Gadis itu terengah-engah dan berharap ospek segera usai. Setidaknya, program studi yang dia ambil berbeda dengan Sasuke. Seingatnya, setelah mencuri dengar, Sasuke adalah mahasiswa program studi Psikologi. Hinata beruntung mengambil program studi Ilmu Hukum. Dia tidak pelu repot-repot bertemu dengan senior menyebalkan itu lagi. Kelas mereka pasti berjauhan! Ini bukan gedung sekolah yang sempit. Universitas jauh lebih luas dan memperkecil kemungkinan mereka bertemu. Hinata optimis soal itu.

Gadis Hyuuga melayangkan pandangan ke arah Neji. Masa orientasi akhirnya berakhir. Hinata bisa kembali ke rumahnya, menyamankan tubuhnya di _bathtub_ , dan setelahnya tidur nyenyak! Ah, rasanya tidak sabar sekali!

Neji yang rupanya masih dikerubungi dan tengah bercakap-cakap dengan beberapa gadis (lebih didominasi pemuda, sih) sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaan Hinata. Dia masih asyik berbincang ria, sedangkan sang Hyuuga berdiri mematung di tengah keramaian penutupan ospek. Karena kejahilan Sasuke, Hinata jadi tidak bisa memanfaatkan waktu ospek sebagai media mengakrabkan diri dengan mahasiswa lain. Alhasil, Hinata belum menemukan teman barang seorang pun.

"Hinata!"

Dahi Hinata berkedut. Sang gadis berbalik untuk mendapati pemuda yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya tengah menghampirinya. Seolah rekan akrab, Sasuke merangkul pundak Hinata dengan sebelah tangannya. Kontan saja Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun, Sasuke tetap bersikeras dan mengencangkan rangkulannya. Hinata tak mengerti apa yang senior ini pikirkan! Tunggu. Jika dipikir-pikir, Sasuke belum pernah mendengar suara Hinata. Jangan katakan bahwa—

"Cepat tanda tangani formulir ini!"

—Sasuke menganggap Hinata laki-laki?

Sasuke masih memerintah Hinata dengan nada mengancam. Merasa aura intimidasi yang tidak mengenakkan, Hinata meraih pulpen dan menandatangani formulir apa pun itu.

"Ya, bagus. Dengan ini kau telah tergabung dengan klub milikku. Klub ninja! Meski badanmu kerdil, kau memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang bagus. Kau bisa jadi salah satu kebanggaan klub!" Sasuke kembali merangkul Hinata, membuat pipi gadis itu bersemu merah.

Klub ninja? Hinata ingin masuk klub komik! Apa yang baru saja dia lakukan! Dia harus mengambil kembali selembar formulir di tangan Sasuke. Baru saja Hinata mau menarik kembali formulir tersebut, suara Neji menginterupsi.

"Nona Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sasuke berbalik, mendapati seorang junior yang tengah menjadi perbincangan karena kecantikannya—meski dia seorang lelaki.

"Apa tadi kau bilang? 'Nona'?"

Sasuke menoleh pada Hinata. Gadis pemilik bola mata berwarna pastel tahu bahwa sang pemuda memperhatikan _sesuatu_. Wajah sang pemuda yang awalnya putih kini berwarna merah padam. Dia seolah tidak percaya bahwa korban kejahilannya adalah seorang gadis.

"Tunggu sebentar. B-bukankah Hyuuga yang masuk ke universitas ini ada dua? Yang satu laki-laki dan yang satu perempuan?"

Neji mengangkat alis. "Aku, dilihat dari mana pun, tentu saja laki-laki!"

Sasuke kontan menutup mulut. Seakan merasa malu, sang pemuda beranjak dari sana tanpa pamit.

* * *

Neji masih terus tertawa. Tentu saja membuka mulut lebar-lebar pun Neji masih terlihat elegan. Pemuda yang kini mengikat rambutnya tinggi-tinggi membenamkan wajahnya di ranjang milik Hinata, sedangkan si empunya tengah duduk di depan meja oval kecil.

"Oh, ayolah. Kau sudah tertawa cukup lama, Neji-nii."

"Aku tidak percaya ini. Entah bagaimana, aku bisa memahami alasan kenapa senior itu bisa salah menganggapmu laki-laki. Kau ingat kembali penampilanmu saat ospek. Celana longgar, kaus berlengan pendek dengan warna pudar, dan _sneakers_. Dengan potongan rambut seperti itu, kau terlihat seperti laki-laki."

Hinata mengembuskan napas panjang dan memilih tidak merespon ucapan Neji, membuat sang pemuda memandang gemas dan melemparkan bantal tepat ke bokong sang gadis.

"Bagian _itu_ juga harus lebih berisi! Kau itu perempuan atau papan tulis, sih?"

Neji baru diam setelah Hinata melempar kencang bantal yang dia ambil di lantai ke muka sang pemuda.

* * *

Gadis sulung Hiashi membanting pintu mobil Neji dengan kencang, meninggalkan sang pengemudi di dalam. Dari pagi, Neji tidak berhenti memberikan komplain atas pakaian yang sepupunya kenakan. Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya mengenakan celana longgar, _t-shirt_ hitam, dan jaket _baseball_ merah-putih. Beberapa orang sempat berbisik-bisik dan daripada menggunakan kata "dia" untuk perempuan, mereka menggunakan kata "dia" untuk laki-laki saat menunjuk Hinata.

Hinata memang tidak _fashionable_. Dia hanya gemar mengenakan pakaian yang membuatnya tidak kegerahan, tidak kesulitan bergerak, dan tidak masalah jika terkena debu. Sebenanya yang membuat Hinata dalam kondisi tidak _mood_ bukan hanya Neji, sih. Formulir yang gadis Hyuuga isi masih ada di tangan Sasuke kemarin dan dibawa pergi. Haruskah dia menengok ke ruangan klub dan meminta surat pengunduran diri?

Gadis berambut _indigo_ mengeluarkan sebuah _nendoroid_ dari dalam tasnya. _Nendoroid_ dari karakter _anime_ yang memiliki rambut putih dan setengah _ghoul_.

"Ken, dengarkan aku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke. Pemuda itu menyebalkan." Hinata mulai bermonolog ria dengan si _nendoroid_.

Pada akhirnya, Hinata menyerah. Dia menghela napas lelah sebelum memantapkan hati mengunjungi ruangan klub.

Seusainya jam matakuliah, Hinata mencari letak klub ninja. Di luar dugaan, klub tersebut cukup terkenal. Mungkin pengaruh Sasuke. Meski menyebalkan (bagi Hinata), wajah Uchiha itu _asset_ dirinya menarik perhatian orang sekitar, terutama gadis-gadis.

Kini, Hyuuga muda berada di depan sebuah tempat yang mirip dengan _dojo_. Ketika hendak mengetuk pintu, sebuah _shuriken_ melesat di sisi kepala Hinata dan menancap di tembok pagar. Beberapa orang keluar dan memasang pose belutut, sedangkan satu orang yang keluar paling belakang berdiri di depan. Tangannya berada di pinggang dan seluruh tubuhnya tertutup rapat.

"Itukah pakaian ninja? Kuno sekali," komentar Hinata tanpa pikir panjang.

Ninja terdepan, yang ternyata Sasuke, melangkah maju. Dia tidak terima disebut "kuno" oleh Hinata yang bahkan tidak punya selera mode.

"Ini namanya kostum ninja, tahu! Memangnya bagaimana gambaranmu tentang kostum ninja? Apa kau pikir aku akan menggunakan ikat kepala berlambang siput, mengenakan pakaian biru yang menutupi leher dan membuat mulutku tidak kelihatan, serta mengenakan sandal yang membuatku terhindar dari kutu air?!"

Alis Hinata menyernyit.

"Lupakan! Masuklah ke dalam!"

Hinata dipersilakan untuk duduk dan memperhatikan jalannya aktivitas klub. Mereka memulai kegiatan dengan pemanasan dan berlatih melempar _shuriken_. Sesekali mereka akan melakukan pertandingan fisik untuk melatih _taijutsu_ mereka.

 _Senbei_ yang dikunyah sang gadis menimbulkan suara nyaring.

"Membosankan."

Sasuke yang mendengarkan komentar Hinata berbalik dan berjongkok tepat di depan sang gadis. "Apa kau bilang, _Onna_?"

"Aku bilang membosankan. Kupikir ninja seperti komik Hatoki yang kubaca."

"Kami manusia normal, _Onna_." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Hinata dan berdesis. "Kami tidak bisa mengeluarkan _chidori_ , _sharingan_ , atau _kirin_!"

Dengan kasar, Sasuke melempar satu set pakaian untuk Hinata. "Cepat pakai itu dan mulai latihan!"

Tangan putih Hinata menerima kostum yang disodorkan Sasuke. Namun, ada satu hal yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya.

"Ketua, kenapa tidak ada gadis lain di sini? Apa mereka izin tidak hadir?"

Langkah Uchiha terhenti. Tanpa menoleh, sang pemuda menjawab.

"Tidak ada anggota perempuan di klub ini, terkecuali kau."

* * *

Neji mulai mendapati ada gelagat tak biasa dari Hinata. Gadis yang cuek dengan penampilannya itu kini selalu sibuk, bahkan melebihi kesibukannya sebagai anggota senat fakultas. Hinata seing terlihat duduk bersilang kaki, berlatih melemparkan sendok dan garpu di halaman rumah, dan mencoba berjalan di atas kolam yang membuatnya tentu saja tercebur ke dalam. Neji tahu klub apa yang Hinata ikuti. Hiashi pun sempat bertanya padanya. Neji ingin mengawasi Hinata, tapi terbentur padatnya jadwal organisasi.

Saat malam tiba, Neji mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata dan berjalan masuk saat sang gadis memberikan izin.

Pemuda androgini duduk di tepi ranjang dan memperhatikan Hinata yang fokus membaca komik _Kuroko's Blanket_.

"Nona, kau masih bertemu dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Neji.

Hinata dan Neji berada di gedung yang berbeda dan berjauhan mengingat Neji memilih pogram studi Sastra Jepang. Sang gadis tidak menjawab, membuat Neji menarik komik yang Hinata baca dan membuangnya sembarang.

"Jawab, Nona."

Hinata melirik sisi ranjangnya dan membuka komik lain. Kali ini komik _Ao Si Tukang Sosis_.

Ketika tangan Neji mulai terangkat, Hinata memutuskan menjawab pertanyaan sang pemuda.

"Gedung kami, sayangnya sangat dekat. Aku tidak menyangka Fakultas Hukum dan Fakultas Psikologi berdampingan. Aku bahkan sering melihatnya berjalan di koridor gedungku."

Tubuh sang gadis kini ada dalam posisi duduk. Mata Hinata memancarkan sesuatu yang lain. Neji sadar apa itu. Apa yang disiratkan pandangan Hinata saat itu. Pandangan yang menerawang lembut itu.

"Kau terlihat senang. Dia tidak seburuk yang dibayangkan, bukan?"

"A-apa?" Kepala Hinata mengarah pada Neji dalam hitungan kurang dari sedetik. "Mana mungkin aku senang karena sering bertemu dengannya! Dia menyebalkan! Sekalipun aku perempuan, dia menyamakanku dengan laki-laki. Aku bahkan harus ikut _sit up_ dan _push up_ dengan jumlah yang sama dengan laki-laki! Kejiwaan pemuda itu pasti terganggu. Dia harus mengecek kejiwaannya ke psikolog! Ah, aku lupa. Dia calon psikolog."

Neji terdiam. Ada sesuatu yang berubah dari Hinata dan perubahan itu bukanlah perubahan negatif. Neji tersenyum geli mendapati Hinata masih menyumpahi Sasuke berapi-api.

* * *

Tak dipungkiri, ada yang berbeda setelah Hinata mengenal Sasuke. Beberapa orang entah sejak kapan menjadi dekat dengannya. Hinata bahkan memiliki teman akrab untuk pertama kali. Mereka adalah Shino dan Kiba. Keduanya merupakan teman sekelas Hinata. Setelah mengenal Sasuke, Hinata bisa menguasai beladiri meski sekadarnya. Paling tidak, sekarang dia bisa menghajar pencopet tepat di wajahnya atau mengurung si pencopet dengan teknik gulat. Perlahan, dunia Hinata yang monoton dan minoritas menjadi berwarna-warni.

* * *

Kaki Hinata berlari di antara ilalang yang berembun. Kendati masih pagi, matahari telah terik memberikan sinanya bagi makhluk bumi. Hinata tersenyum cerah. Sesekali dia merentangkan tangannya, merasakan sensasi bebungaan yang mengenai jemari lentiknya. Kegiatan klub tidak diliburkan, begitulah ucapan Sasuke setelah anggota lain pulang kemarin. Ketika mahasiswa sesamanya menikmati waktu liburan untuk pulang ke kampung halaman atau _hangout_ bersama rekan-rekan, Hinata tak keberatan melewatkannya bersama teman-teman satu klub. Itu lebih baik ketimbang berlibur sendirian. Neji kembali ke kediaman orang tuanya di Osaka. Hinata biasanya menghabiskan liburan di rumah. Menikmati tayangan televisi sembai berharap ayah dan ibunya mengajak sang gadis pergi ke suatu tempat. Hanabi, sang adik, selalu menetap di asrama kendati liburan musim panas. Gadis yang wajahnya lebih mirip Neji ketimbang Hinata itu enggan menikmati liburan di rumah. Bosan, katanya. Paling-paling dia dan Hinata hanya akan menjadi penjaga rumah dan mengobrol seharian.

Karenanya, Hinata sengaja datang lebih awal. Dia yang biasanya sengaja datang ke _dojo_ detik-detik menjelang latihan dimulai, kini datang bahkan satu jam lebih cepat. Perjalanan menuju universitas hanya ditempuh satu stasiun. Cukup dekat, memang. Namun, Hinata tak sabar untuk berlatih bersama.

Hinata menengok ke kiri dan kanan. Merasa kebingungan saat mendapati nihilnya orang-orang di sekitar _dojo_. Lee biasanya datang cepat. Sasuke bilang, pemuda berambut klimis itu selalu datang dua jam sebelum waktu latihan untuk berlatih sendiri. Shikamaru juga tidak nampak. Pemuda itu selalu datang awal untuk tidur di dalam _dojo_. Dia bilang, tidur di sana membuat pikirannya menjadi jernih dan tenang.

"Kaget karena tidak ada siapa pun?" Sosok Sasuke yang muncul dari ruang ganti membuat Hinata tersentak.

Sang gadis menatap sang pemuda yang kini telah berpakaian layaknya ninja, hanya saja minus penutup kepala dan wajah.

"Mereka tidak akan ke sini."

"Apa?"

"Kubilang, mereka tidak akan datang ke sini. Kegiatan klub diliburkan saat liburan musim panas. Hanya kau yang kupanggil untuk datang kemari."

"Eh?"

Hinata ingin protes. Apa itu artinya dia dikelabui? Untuk yang kesekiankalinya? Namun, keinginan untuk protes seolah menguap entah ke mana ketika tangan Sasuke membawa Hinata masuk ke dalam.

Keduanya berlatih bersama. Mulai dari melemparkan _shuriken_ , berlatih _kunai_ , hingga belajar mengeluarkan _ninjutsu_. Tentunya untuk yang satu itu tidak ada hal apa pun yang terjadi.

Merasa lelah, Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai kayu. Mengejutkannya lagi, Hinata turut duduk di sisi Sasuke. Ya, Hinata yang itu. Gadis yang biasanya mengambil jarak dengan sang pemuda dan menolak berada di dekat pemuda Uchiha.

Sasuke beranjak duduk. Tangannya bergerak sendiri menyentuh dagu Hinata, membuat sang lawan bicara terdiam seribu kata. Mata mereka bertatapan. Namun, mata Sasuke terlihat berbeda. Jarak di antara mereka semakin dekat dan kian dekat.

"Wajahmu menggemaskan sekali!" Sasuke mencubit kencang pipi Hinata dan berdiri.

Sang pemuda berjalan menuju jendela besar di sebelah barat _dojo_. Dia duduk di atas bingkai jendela yang besar dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sisi kiri kusen. Mata oniks Sasuke kini tertutup sepasang kelopak pucatnya. Dia tidak mengatakan apa pun. Pemuda itu tengah menikmati segala objek yang ada, objek yang mengisi musim panas. Telinga yang meransum suara serangga dan dentingan _furin_. Suara yang bersahutan dan menjadi musik khas musim panas. Musik dari alam. Hidung yang mencium aroma bunga yang mekar dan rerumputan. Aroma yang menguar bersama angin. Angin yang menyapu lembut kulit sang pemuda.

Hinata merasa matanya tidak dapat dialihkan dari pemandangan di hadapannya. Sasuke yang tengah duduk tenang dengan sebagian tubuh dan wajah yang terpapar kemilau mentari terlihat begitu memikat. Tanpa sadar, Hinata menghampiri sang pemuda. Mendapati senyuman di wajah Sasuke, Hinata sadar bahwa sang pemuda mengetahui keberadaannya. Hinata memandangi bukit yang tampak dari kejauhan. Indah sekali.

Tatkala merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh tangan Sasuke, Hinata tidak menepisnya. Gadis itu justru mengeratkan genggaman mereka dan kembali menikmati pemandangan di balik jendela.

"Aku membawa semangka."

Frasa dari Sasuke membuat Hinata sontak melepaskan tangannya dan membuang muka. Sasuke terkekeh sebelum berjalan menuju tas ranselnya. Tas ransel yang berbentuk kotak.

"Ini semangka kotak yang kutemukan di pusat perbelanjaan." Sasuke mengeluarkan _kunai_ dan mulai memotong semangka tersebut.

Mereka berdua duduk di kusen jendela, membiarkan kaki mereka berayun di sisi luar _dojo_. Sasuke memberikan serangan biji semangka, menyemprotkan biji semangka dari mulutnya ke wajah Hinata. Sang gadis tidak mau kalah. Dia melahap semangka lekas-lekas dan ikut menyemprotkan bijinya. Wajah mereka dihiasi tawa dan mulut mereka penuh dengan taburan biji semangka.

'Musim panas kali ini tidak buruk juga,' batin keduanya.

* * *

Hinata berlari tergopoh-gopoh. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Sasuke mengajaknya menikmati malam Natal bersama. Itulah kenapa gadis yang jarang sekali keluar malam itu bisa berada di tengah Ikebukuro yang ramai. Senyuman merekah di bibir Hinata ketika mendapati sosok Sasuke di dekat patung. Pemuda yang kali itu mengenakan _coat_ hitam, _jeans_ biru tua, dan syal kelabu tengah melihat ke arah jam yang melingkar di tangannya.

Lambaian tangan dan seruan Hinata membuat Sasuke melihat ke arah sang gadis. Dia lantas menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

Entah sejak kapan, bergandengan tangan menjadi hal biasa di antara mereka. Seperti saat ini. Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dan meniupkan udara hangat lalu menggosoknya dengan kedua tangan. Pipi gadis, yang malam ini secara khusus berbusanakan _coat_ berenda dengan warna pastel, langsung saja memerah. Malu-malu, Hinata menarik tangannya. Namun, Sasuke mencegah tindakan Hinata. Mereka berdua menikmati malam kudus dalam keceriaan. Ber- _selfie_ dengan Santa, berbagi sekaleng kopi dari _vending machine,_ dan menyantap makan malam di sebuah kafe. Mereka bertukar hidangan, mempersilakan lawan bicara untuk mencicipi rasa makanan di antara mereka.

Mereka menyempatkan diri masuk ke dalam sebuah gereja untuk berdoa. Setelahnya, sejoli itu memutuskan duduk di bangku yang berada di sisi gereja. Merasa tidak ada hal yang ingin dilakukan, Sasuke membentuk bola dari salju dan melemparnya ke wajah Hinata. Gadis yang semula tengah sibuk melihat hiasan Natal sontak terkejut. Perang bola salju tidak terelakkan. Hingga akhirnya, Hinata bersin. Gadis itu tampak tidak terbiasa dengan udara dingin di malam hari, utamanya di musim dingin.

Tidak tinggal diam, Sasuke membagi syalnya. Syal yang cukup panjang untuk dikenakan dua orang. Sang pemuda menarik pelan kepala Hinata sehingga bersandar ke bahunya.

Lagu Natal berkumandang, memberikan kedamaian di hati dua muda-mudi tersebut.

* * *

Waktu bergulir dengan cepat. Nyaris terasa seperti sekejap mata. Tanpa terasa, bunga sakura kembali mekar. Musim semi. Musim semi tahun ini Sasuke lulus dari universitas. Tidak mengherankan. Sebagai jenius dari Uchiha, pemuda itu bisa lulus lebih cepat dari rekan seangkatannya.

Setelah pesta perpisahan yang berlangsung di _dojo_ usai, tinggallah Sasuke dan Hinata yang duduk di kursi taman. Terletak sepuluh meter dari gerbang _dojo_.

"Aku akan lulus setelah ini. Namun, aku tidak lagi cemas. Dulu, aku melihatmu sebagai gadis pendiam. Kau menarik diri dari pergaulan karena perhatian orang lain lebih tertuju pada Neji. Saat itu, aku berpikir bahwa aku ingin menarikmu dari rasa tidak percaya diri. Aku sengaja menjahilimu saat ospek."

"Apa? Jadi sejak awal kau tahu bahwa aku adalah seorang gadis?"

Sasuke mengetuk dahi Hinata cukup kencang. "Tentu saja! Siapa pun pasti tahu bahwa kau perempuan. Ya, meski bentuk badan dan penampilanmu seperti itu."

Gadis Hyuuga terbata. Sasuke sengaja menjahilinya, pemuda itu sengaja mengajaknya masuk ke klub agar Hinata bisa menjadi pribadi yang lebih terbuka dan memiliki teman baik. Terbukti, setelah Hinata menjadi satu-satunya gadis yang diperbolehkan bergabung dengan klub ninja, ada banyak orang yang mengenal sang gadis. Mereka yang semula mendaratkan perhatian bagi Neji seorang kini mulai melirik Hinata.

"Ucapanmu seperti psikolog saja, Sasuke-kun." Hinata tertawa kecil.

Sasuke ikut tertawa. Dengan bangga, dia memamerkan ijazah yang dipegangnya. "Tentu saja. Hari ini aku resmi menyandang gelar sebagai sarjana psikologi, tahu!"

Tawa yang meluncur dari celah bibir Hinata terdengar berbeda. Suara sang gadis sedikit bergetar. Hinata menahan diri untuk tidak mengurai air mata. Egonya yang tinggi melarangnya untuk menangis di depan objek yang menjadi alasan kenapa dia ingin menangis. Perpisahan sederhana mereka menyudahi hari-hari indah itu. Kenangan indah yang tak akan terulang lagi. Hinata akan sangat merindukan sosok pemuda di sisinya.

* * *

Musim semi berikutnya tiba begitu cepat, layaknya halaman buku yang dibalik. Hyuuga Hinata lulus setahun kemudian, menyusul jejak sasuke. Keduanya tidak pernah terlibat kontak. Sejak awal, hubungan mereka tidak sedekat itu. Meski sudah melewati macam-macam, mereka bahkan tidak saling bertukar nomer ponsel. Saat Sasuke lulus, Hinata ada di sisinya. Saat Hinata lulus, Sasuke tidak ada di sisinya. Pemuda itu tidak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Beberapa orang bilang Sasuke melanjutkan studinya di negeri Paman Sam. Hinata hanya angkat bahu, tidak tahu harus menyikapi Sasuke yang datang dan pergi semaunya dari hidup sang gadis.

Jemari Hinata meraba kursi yang ada di dekat _dojo_ , mengenang beberapa saat lalu ketika dia menemani Sasuke di hari kelulusan sang pemuda. Sejujurnya, Hinata berharap bisa bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke. Hinata ingin memamerkan jabatannya sebagai penerus Sasuke, menjadi ketua klub ninja.

"Sasuke bodoh," bisik Hinata.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata adalah pengacara yang terkenal karena kharisma dan wajah cantiknya. Gadis yang beberapa tahun lalu sering dijuluki "kerdil" kini seakan disulap oleh ibu peri dan menjadi seorang putri. Dalam beberapa tahun, Hinata yang menjalani serangkaian terapi tumbuh tinggi cukup pesat. Rambut yang dulu sering dipotongnya di atas bahu, kini dia biarkan tumbuh panjang, menyentuh punggungnya. Pakaian yang ala kadarnya, kini berganti menjadi setelan _blazer_ dan rok mahal, sekelas Chanel.

Hari ini, sang gadis seharusnya pergi menemui klien di sebuah kafe. Namun, telepon yang dia terima dini hari tadi membuat jadwalnya harus disusun ulang, sedikit menyusahkan sekretarisnya.

" _Klub ninja akan ditiadakan. Hari ini mereka berniat merombak seisi dojo. Datanglah kemari!"_

Suara milik seorang kakek dari nomor yang tidak dikenalinya menjadikan Hinata berjalan tergesa. Gadis yang didaulat sebagai pengacara kondang itu menuruni tangga sembari memastikan anting di telinganya terpasang sempurna. Dia melewatkan sarapan paginya. Toh, sekarang dia tinggal seorang diri. Sarapan bisa di mana saja.

 _Lamborghini Reventon_ hitam kini melaju di antara jalanan. Hinata menginjak gasnya, mempercepat laju mobil. Gadis sukses itu tak ingin jejak kenangannya semasa kuliah lenyap. Isi _dojo_ tidak boleh diubah, itulah peraturan turun-temurun dari klub ninja. Mereka menjaga kelestarian desain interior orisinil sejak generasi terdahulu.

'Apa pria tadi hanya berbuat iseng?' Segala dugaan mulai muncul. Hinata telah menyempatkan diri di sela kegiatannya. Entah apa tanggapan sekretaris dan stafnya jika tahu dia menunda _meeting_ hanya untuk datang ke _dojo_.

Usai memarkirkan mobil, Hinata lekas berjalan menaiki anak tangga. Bola mata Hinata melebar saat menangkap sosok beberapa orang yang tengah berusaha menurunkan papan nama _dojo_. Hinata meraih beberapa benda familiar dari sebuah kantong di paha kirinya dan melemparkan benda tersebut kea rah mahasiswa di sana.

"Pasang kembali papan nama _dojo_ itu di tempatnya!"

Hinata bersindekap. Gadis itu kini menggerai rambutnya, mengenakan pakaian seperti _yukata_ tanpa lengan berwarna _thistle_ , _obi_ berwarna _orchid_ , dan celana _indigo_ di atas lutut.

 _Gadis yang didaulat sebagai pengacara kondang itu menuruni tangga sembari memastikan anting di telinganya terpasang sempurna. Namun, dia merasa ada yang kurang. Hinata berbalik dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar. Dia membuka lemari pakaian dan memilih satu kostum yang sejak dulu ingin dia kenakan. Hinata pernah mengomentari Sasuke dengan berkata bahwa kostum ninja itu kuno. Oleh karenanya, Hinata mendesain kostum ninja untuk dirinya sendiri dan tentunya sesuai zaman._

" _Dengan ini, aku terlihat seperti ninja." Sang Hyuuga bersenandung sembari melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin._

Hinata kembali meraih beberapa _shuriken_ (tidak asli) dari kantung dan kembali melemparkannya pada mahasiswa tersebut. "Akan kutunjukkan pada kalian kemampuan ninja kekinian!"

Merasa terganggu, beberapa pria menghampiri Hinata dan hendak menarik pergelangan tangan sang gadis—

"—Berhenti di situ!"

Hinata menoleh. Dia dan mahasiswa lain menatap sesosok pemuda yang tengah berdiri di atas kursi dengan sebelah tangan di pinggang. Déjà vu bagi Hinata.

Pemuda yang berwajah familiar itu kini mengenakan jubah hitam dan sepatu berwarna serupa. Model rambut sang pemuda masih sama, poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya. Namun, tubuh sang pemuda bertambah tinggi dan tampak lebih atletis. Sasuke mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah mahasiswa yang berusaha menyentuh Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian menyentuh gadis itu seujung kuku pun! _Kunoichi_ itu milikku!"

Sasuke lalu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Enyahlah bersama petir."

Sang pemuda mengarahkan tangannya ke depan seraya berteriak, " _KIRIN_!"

Naga putih muncul dari belakang.

… Tentu saja bukan naga putih sungguhan, mengingat mereka selalu gagal saat berlatih _ninjutsu_. Naga yang keluar dari semak-semak adalah naga bohongan yang dibuat dari kain dan diisi beberapa anggota klub ninja, seperti _barongsai_ versi naga yang selalu ditampilkan saat perayaan tertentu di negeri tirai bambu. Naga putih itu bergerak menuju Hinata dan menghantam pemuda di depannya. Ketika mahasiswa itu tersungkur, Sasuke memanfaatkan situasi untuk menarik Hinata.

"Ayo kita lakukan, Hinata!"

Sang gadis mengerti apa maksud Sasuke. Keduanya memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. Sasuke menyiapkan tangan kanannya, demikian pula Hinata.

" _CHIDORI_!"

" _HAKKE_!"

Sasuke dan Hinata mengarahkan pukulan (pukulan biasa) pada dua mahasiswa yang tengah terbengong-bengong melihat aksi dari (mantan) anggota klub ninja. Mereka tidak menyadari ada dua kepalan tangan yang melesat ke arah mereka sehingga terlambat untuk menghindari. Pukulan itu terang saja membuat dua sosok manusia terlempar ke belakang dan menubruk dinding _dojo_.

* * *

Klub ninja berhasil diselamatkan. Dari penuturan mahasiswa tadi, klub ninja hendak dibubarkan lantaran anggotanya sudah sedikit. Remaja generasi saat ini kurang memiliki minat terhadap budaya Jepang. Mereka lebih menyenangi budaya luar. Hinata, Sasuke, dan anggota klub ninja lantas melakukan pembicaraan dan memutuskan untuk mengadakan upaya mempromosikan klub mereka.

Seperti saat mereka masih menjadi mahasiswa, Sasuke dan Hinata duduk di kursi yang berada di dekat _dojo_. Hinata merasa heran kenapa Sasuke bisa datang kemari ketika sang pemuda seharusnya berada di luar negeri, atau setidaknya itulah kabar sang pemuda yang dia ketahui. Sasuke menjelaskan bahwa dia telah kembali ke Jepang dan akan menetap di sana secara permanen. Ketika dia baru saja sampai di kediaman Uchiha, Sasuke mendapat kabar dari seorang tetangga yang menjadi mahasiswa di universitas yang sama bahwa klub ninja akan dibubarkan dan hari ini _dojo_ tersebut hendak direnovasi. Itulah yang memanggil Sasuke datang ke sini setelah repot menghubungi anggota yang masih berkomunikasi dengannya.

Hinata menimpali Sasuke dengan anggukan. Sang pemuda melandaskan tepukan di kepala Hinata. Dalam jarak yang begitu dekat, oniks Sasuke tentu tidak luput dari paras Hinata. Sang gadis berubah amat drastis, nyaris tidak dikenali. Ke mana sosok Hinata yang tidak peduli dengan penampilan? Menjadi masa lalukah?

Namun, Sasuke tidak peduli. Baginya, bertemu kembali dengan Hinata lebih dari cukup.

Di lain sisi, Hinata merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke. Dia ingin mengetahui apa makna dirinya bagi sang pemuda. Mungkin, mulai dari sekarang hubungan mereka bukan lagi sekadar " _kouhai, notice me_ ", melainkan hubungan yang mana kedua belah pihak ingin saling memiliki. Bukan lagi hubungan sepihak atau hubungan dua sisi bertolak. Ya, mungkin mereka berdua akan memulainya dari bertukar nomor terlebih dahulu.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Omake**

"Sasuke-senpai, jika nomor yang tadi menghubungiku bukan nomormu, lantas nomor itu milik siapa?"

Alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah. Hinata mengangkat ponselnya, memperlihatkan nomor yang menghubunginya. Sang pemuda tidak dapat membendung keheranannya saat melihat deretan nomor asing tersebut.

"Itu bukan nomor salah satu operator selular di Jepang. Coba kau hubungi nomor itu lagi."

Hinata menurut. Dia mencoba menghubungi nomor itu. Namun, gagal. Nomor itu termasuk nomor yang belum pernah didaftarkan. Artinya, nomor itu tidak pernah ada. Sasuke lalu menghentikan laju langkahnya tiba-tiba, membuat Hinata penasaran.

"Ada apa?"

"Tadi kau bilang suara orang yang meneleponmu terdengar seperti suara kakek-kakek, bukan? Mitos yang kudengar, _dojo_ itu merupakan _dojo_ tua milik seorang kakek. Kakek Saru- _whatever_ itu adalah ninja. Dia pernah mejadi _hoka-hoka_ atau apalah itu namanya. Jangan-jangan—"

"—Jangan-jangan i-itu arwah s-si kakek …?"

Tangan Hinata spontan gemetaran hebat. Gadis itu refleks melemparkan ponselnya ke kepala Sasuke. Sang pemuda mengaduh. Oniks bertatapan dengan _lavender_ yang memandang horor padanya. Tanpa aba-aba, keduanya berlari menjauhi _dojo_ seraya mengeluarkan pekikan kencang yang melengking nyaring.

"HIII!"

* * *

— _Thank you!_

(Grey Cho, 2015)


End file.
